


Lover Of The Light

by erosenin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Maybe porn, Spoilers, don't worry it's a happy ending, epilog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosenin/pseuds/erosenin
Summary: His fingers were numb as Charles spoke those damn words.„ He’s dead. Arthur died up there.“John couldn’t feel anything at this moment. His world collapsed and everything fell apart. everything John build up was meaningless, his new home, his new life. It was build on Arthurs grave and John didn’t know.___John has to manage a life without Arthur. Until a stranger came by and gave John some new hope.





	Lover Of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanficition in english! So please ignore my mistakes, english isn't my mother tongue.  
> Enjoy this little work of mine and leave kudos if you like it!

His fingers were numb as Charles spoke those damn words.  
„ He’s dead. Arthur died up there.“  
John couldn’t feel anything at this moment. His world collapsed and everything fell apart. everything John build up was meaningless, his new home, his new life. It was build on Arthurs grave and John didn’t know.

  
„ He can’t.. No“, he screamed while his legs couldn’t support him anymore. A groan escaped as he dropped himself on the bench.  
Charles wasn’t able to move himself nor sit next to John. He knew how much Arthur meant to John and how strong their love were back those days.  
Days when everybody was happy and Dutch didn’t became crazy.  
Days when Arthur would sit there for hours thinking or drawing.  
Days when everything was okay.

John couldn’t barely remember the good days anymore. After he escaped with Abigail and Jack he tried to have a better life. A life Arthur gave him with his own life.  
„It was Micah wasn’t it?“  
„I suppose yes.“  
„Tell me about him. How you found him“  
He slowly set next to John, layed his own hand over Johns.  
„You really want to know?“  
A nod.

Charles cleared his throat, tried to find clear words.  
„After everything.. went to shit I tried to track you. First I found his horse. Artemis. She was good horse.“  
„ I know. I saw her dying. He… he thanked her. Although everyone was shooting at us he fucking thanked her“, John murmured quietly.  
„Then … I saw your footsteps up that mountain.“, Charles looked up and watched the horses pass.  
„I followed Arthurs… and there… he.. was laying on the ground, watching the sun like he always wanted to.“  
„ Was he shot?“  
„No.. he… was beaten .. „

Both of them sat there for hours just watching the world pass. Some guys talked about their plans for the next days. A woman tried to catch her wild child. And everything seemed so peaceful and happy.  
Happiness John wouldn’t feel anymore and he didn’t understand why. Why has god choose Arthur to die this way. His Arthur.

  
John wasn’t able to speak nor to think. He never was according to Arthur. Things he won’t hear anymore.  
Arthur mocking him or his ideas all the time. Arthur telling John how dumb he was. Arthur drawing John. Arthur placing kisses on his scars and telling him how beautiful John was.  
Everything Arthur was doing the whole day.  
Every memory went blur.

„ I’m so sorry, John. „ Charles lowered his voice to avoid a scene but John wasn’t having it.  
„Where have you been?!“, he started to scream and jumped on his legs.  
„ Where the fuck have you been?! You let him die! He needed us but everybody left him. Even you, Charles! He was alone up there! Fighting for us and no one was there!“ John screamed as loud as he could.  
„ He was beaten to death by this rat Micah!“  
John began to run.

 

John couldn’t remember how long he was running until he blacked out. Now he was laying on the ground watching the sunset. Arthur loved to watch the sun go up and down. He loved the nature in generall. But Horses were his favourite animals and Arthur was so good with them. Even the wildest stallion was just a little foal in Arthurs hands, he could tame every horse as he pleased and John never understood how. Maybe they knew how soft and gentle Arthur actually was. The best man John have ever known.

  
„Get up, idiot. That’s not a place to sleep.“ John froze as he heard this soft but strong voice.  
„Arthur?“, he jumped on his feet and slowy looked around. But there was no person only the wild and untamed nature.  
Even so the voice in his head was right. He couldn’t sleep here otherwise he would be eaten by a wolf. Again.

Therefore John started to walk back to Blackwater where he left Charles. He felt so guilty for screaming at him but he knew Charles would forgive him. Maybe he knew that John was screaming with himself rather with Charles.  
Blackwater was silent when John arrived.. No one was on the street. No horse was crossing the road. John felt so lonely as he walked through the little town. They stole so much from the little town, killed so many people for nothing. John was sure he can’t pay that back but at least he could try by being a better person and sometimes catching the bad ones with Sadie. That’s all he could do.

„John? Is that you?“ a man screamed over the road. Seconds before he was thrown out of a sallon for being too drunk. Without thinking John turned around and growled:“ What?!“  
„Wow.. calm down boy“, the old man held his arms up.  
„Uncle…? What the fuck.. are you doing here?“ John‘s mood light up for a second as he hugged the old man.  
„Drinking.. and singing. like always“, he laughed.

  
„You didn’t change as I see“  
„But you did.“  
„Yeah.. I guess… got bigger..“  
„But still dirty as hell… You really need a bath“  
„ Oh shut up“, John laughed a little. It was good to meet Uncle, knowing that some of the old gang were still alive and well.  
They talked about the old days, the good days and walked through Blackwater together.

„And Arthur? How’s he?“  
John froze again and stopped walking. „ He’s…“, he tried to say it but he had a lump in his throat.  
„He’s what? Still hunting and complaining? He was so damn good at it“ Uncle laughed and take a nip from the bottle he had stolen.  
„He’s……. Arthur… died“  
Uncle couldn’t believe what he heard. Arthur Morgan had died? The Arthur Morgan everyone looked up and loved so dear? Even Uncle loved the stupporn idiot.  
„ What…? How? Got a arrow in his knee?“

  
„ No.. Micah killed him.“  
„Micah? No way. I mean he was a pain in our ass but killing his own people?“  
„ He wasn’t one of us, Uncle. He was the damn rat. Not Molly. He told the pinkertons about us. Abigail told me.“  
Uncle finished the bottle with one sip and threw the bottle away. „ Poor guy… he was a good one even with all his annoying flaws.“  
„ Yeah… he was..“  
„I’m sorry.“  
John tried to hold himself together he didn’t want to cry infront of Uncle. „ What now?“, the older man asked quielty.  
„We’ll drink.“


End file.
